


Sky Gate

by Misha C Reynard (VillainAdvisor)



Category: Darker Than Black
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VillainAdvisor/pseuds/Misha%20C%20Reynard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years after the Hell Gate Vanished, a freak weather storm has brought into this world the Sky Gate. Our old allies and enemies rise once again, with new enemies and new allies appearing, to what is the Sky Gate and where did all the Gates come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Gate

A low humming sound resonated throughout the air. It was coming from the area that was surrounded by a behemoth wall. That area used to have a phenomenon residing within it called; Hell's Gate. It had vanished two years ago and many contractors had lost their powers but not lost their past of killing and a majority of contractors were in maximum level security prisons. The sound was low, just heard by human level of hearing. It was buzzing also that made the animals that were domestic and not around the wall, begin to act crazy as all began to make noises towards the area.

The area itself had never been opened in hopes of something destructive happening in that area. The sky above the area was starting to become darker and darker as the minutes passed. The speed of the change in weather was something impossible. The grumbling began and it began raining around the area, outside the walls on the city of Tokyo. It was pouring heavily and the citizens of Tokyo were confused what was happening since there had been no weather reports about this type of weather.

Half an hour had passed and the sky had become darker, you would think it was night, if not at the time of the day it was. It was just after noon and still it felt like midnight. The rain had poured down, that the magnitude of the precipitation was causing floods to emerge and spread through the streets, and people were coming outside to help each other. Some people were standing on the tops of their buildings, those who worked or lived in sky rise buildings were surprised that the rain seemed to go around the gate area. It was like the eye of the storm, but it was not moving anywhere. But it seemed those who stepped closer towards the wall surrounding the area would be in a nasty surprise. There were calls out to the surrounding areas to the emergency services. In the half an hour that had passed, ten people were injured and three people had died, the cause had been; quick hypothermia. People had walked towards the area and been confronted by cold air, such that made water nearby freeze instantly. The area was slowly blocked off and a few hours later, there was a large blockade surrounding the whole area and its own wall.

In that two and a half hours that the blockade had been put up, numerous things had happened. It had stopped raining and instead begun hailing, causing heavy damage in numerous areas, people had been injured and building damage had occurred. But now after an hour of heavy and then light hailing, it turned in snow and it snowed and rained together.

The military had responded to the sudden cold temperatures within the blockade. Military licensed vehicles had come into the blockade. And it was not only the Japanese Government, the American and British government had somehow already gotten knowledge of this. The government and military were involved and were bringing in some powerful vehicles and fire power, since anything that was affiliated with Hell's Gate and the events around it. The JSDF, the Japanese Military had brought in their armoured trucks and had called the International Space Station for them to check the anomaly in the weather above Tokyo, and a report had yet to come. The US and British Armed Forces had little jurisdiction but had some heavy vehicles parked inside the blockade also.

Private military trucks, which were carrying generals of the Japanese, British and American armies, drove into the blockade. They stopped and were responded to by a flash of light, and then a barrage of flashes. This was the camera flashes from the reporters and news vans that were waiting outside the blockade. The generals walked quickly into the control room and the doors closed behind them.

Inside the control centre, there were numerous screens showing infra red, thermal and x-ray images of the sky and what was happening inside the Gate. A general, in his late forties with already white hair and two scars down his face. He was wearing black trousers and a dark green uniform with numerous medals on his chest. He stood 6ft 3, quite tall for a man of his age. He looked at them and stepped forward to the entered men and women. This man was Commander Si-Nakeo, of the JSDF. He was notable in the military and highly known by the government. He had known more than anyone in this room about what was happening inside that Gate.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen for coming here today. We are here to discuss about a theorized gate opening a third time," he said. The generals all looked horrified. All of them had met or worked with contractors and knew their power, as it seemed as each Gate opened, the number of contractors had increased. After a few minutes of debate, the generals all took seats in front of one large wide screen. Si -Nakeo stood next to the screen and coughed to get the attention. The female and male generals looked at him.

"Thank you. I am going to be speaking about what we know and our recent updates and discoveries," he said. He began talking with the screen lightning up showing an aerial satellite shot of the Gate. There were two images, one on the right was a photograph taken from two years ago, and it showed numerous blocks inside the gate, which were buildings. The area itself was all grey and seemed deemed out of life. The picture next to it was a photograph taken just a few minutes ago and it showed the buildings spread around an area. The highest buildings were dotted around the area and were lit up in a whitish color, with the other buildings and surrounding area darker. The white buildings had made a symbol of three by three squares with nine buildings. It was strange, but only a small number of the generals knew what the symbolic meaning was. It was a symbol of the four stars within another four point star, which meant a lot actually. The number four was affiliated with numerous things. The symbol could mean the four elements, the four letter name of God, and the four noble truths, the four horsemen of the apocalypse. It was also theorized that these gates had come from a 4th Dimension. It was also the areas where the four lines of the sun and earth met.

"These symbols, our scientists theorize that the four elements; earth, fire, water and air, will interlink within the four horsemen of the apocalypse; death, famine, war and conquest, that will bring and show us the Four Divine Truths; Dukkha; the truth of suffering, Samudaya; the truth of the cause of suffering, Nirodha; the truth of cessation of suffering and Magga; truth of the path leading to cessation of suffering, from Buddhism." He explained. The men and women nodded, understanding what he was saying.

"That these symbolic meanings show us that the Gate came from another dimension, the fourth Dimension, and this symbol is like a homing signal to bring it here, by some being has the four letter name of God; YHWH or Tetragrammaton," he said. As he said, some generals scoffed at that idea, but stopped and knew he was telling the only theory they had about the Gates and the contractors.

"The weather anomaly is something we do not know about, but it seems there is going to be electrical discharge soon that will create numerous strikes of lightning in the Gate," he said. He himself looked confused, but he was taking control of this situation.

"Okay, any questions?" he asked them. A female military officer stood. She stood 5ft 8, thin and slender. She had long blond hair, which was tied behind her head, her hair was shoulder length. She had glinting blue eyes and a cut on her lip. This was Major Alkwood, an officer in the British Armed Forces who was once a partner and lover to a contractor by the name of November 11.

"Yes, I have a question, has this disturbance in space and the gate caused any known ex contractors to find their powers back?" she asked. It was a good question; Si- Nakeo sighed and nodded. He knew what she was talking about; Exodus 66. Exodus 66 was a code name for a contractor who was quite big and known in Europe and Africa, as his ability was the Manipulation of the Laws of Nature itself. He let himself be captured, but when the Gate vanished, he did not lose his powers, they decreased by 98%. They took him and placed him in a cell with surveillance. The two years that had passed; nothing knew had happened, until six days before this event, when Exodus 66 had wished to see the outside. He was allowed to go outside, which meant revealing the location where the prison was. The prison was in the Sahara Desert. But, what Exodus had done over the days he was outside, turned the only place in the Sahara Desert, where the prison was situated, into something amazing.

Si-Nakeo had seen it with his own eyes. A flourishing forest with fields around it and a river flowing through the desert, and Si-Nakeo had Exodus researched and questioning where his powers had come back. He replied with a simple answer.

"I am not back, I just gave nature a nudge" he said. Si-Nakeo had been annoyed a little and had Exodus 66 come with him on this journey. Exodus 66 was now chained and tied in a strait jacket and metal coffin in an armored truck.

Si-Nakeo suddenly got a call and he took it. When he heard the other end of the line, he dropped his phone. Everyone looked at him.

"Electrical Discharge, nine lightning strikes hitting the nine buildings of the symbol in the Gate and the sky has turned dark purple with something that looks like stars in a far away galaxy," he said and said no more as he ran to the door to the outside. As he opened the door, he felt a very cold rush of cold air. His eyes widened as he saw the state of the outside. Every armored truck was covered in ice and there were soldiers running around wearing heavy warm clothes. Si-Nakeo walked completely outside and looked up at the sky. There were now clouds above the Gate, but there was something wrong with it. Si-Nakeo had seen that image before, when Heaven and Hell's Gate had appeared. He ran for some shelter and closed his eyes. He only had a few seconds to get shelter before...

A flash of light engulfed the gate, the surrounding blockade. Around the blockade a pillar of light that rose into the sky was beaming. Inside the light, every citizen was passing out. Si- Nakeo gave himself a shot of adrenaline to keep him awake and was amazed him what he saw. From the largest prison armored car, stepped out Exodus 66. He was wearing his grey pajamas from the psychic prison ward. Si- Nakeo watched the young man walk from the truck, towards the wall of the Gate. Nothing could break through it. Exodus 66 looked at it and touched the surface of earth and chuckled a little. He retracted his fist back and then slammed his fist forward. The wall shattered, but only shattered to create an entrance for Exodus 66. Exodus 66 stepped through, and as he did, the wall closed behind him. Si- Nakeo was now sure that the weather anomaly was because of Exodus 66. Si- Nakeo's eyes closed and he passed out.

Inside the gate, Exodus 66 walked to the middle of the nine buildings and the ninth center building seemed not to be there, but showed it was on the aerial shots. He looked up and slammed his fists together and screamed as loudly as he could. His shout was a high pitched sonic scream that shattered the glass windows on the buildings.

Above the gate, the sky began to grumble and even inside the Gate, it was consumed by a white light. This consuming lasted ten minutes, before it suddenly vanished, showing the wall that surrounded the gate smaller, but sturdier. What had changed was the area inside the gate was not part of Tokyo anymore, it was part of Moscow, and all the people inside excluding Exodus 66 were dead or vanished.

Si- Nakeo opened his eyes and seemed to be the first wake. He looked towards the Gate and cursed.

"A new gate has opened, Sky Gate," he said.


End file.
